A Prank Too Far
Reef and Broseph bombard Bummer with pranks and their greatest prank ever goes WAY too far. Emma uses questionable methods to get even with some rude guests. Summary Broseph and Reef are surfing when Fin and Lo notice they aren't working their morning shift. As it turns out, they placed a bucket of chum over Bummer's door so they could surf and Bummer would not notice they aren't working. Reef and Broseph also put his golf cart on the hotel's front entrance roof, and replace his shampoo with more chum. Bummer calls Reef and Broseph into their office and warns them that an extremely important guest is coming, and ask them not to pull any more pranks. However, the two boys get bored and plan to prank Bummer anyways. Johnny then asks to join in, and they agree. When Bummer has his egg for breakfast at the Pirate Ship, the boys show a clip on a nearby widescreen TV doing disgusting things to the egg, which makes Bummer puke. After explaining how the important guest is a business guy they need to help the resort, they agree not to pull any more pranks, mostly because he begins to speak business. When the boys leave, it reveals that the guest isn't real, just a way to get them to stop pulling pranks. Emma is then seen fighting with the Marvins, and when Emma uses a threat against the Marvin boys to get them to stop misbehaving, Mrs. Marvin even calls her a Canadian. She vents out her frustration to Fin, and the two agree the Marvins need to learn a lesson. At the Office, the guys are explaining the prank, and the girls wonder why they got off so easily. They believe that Bummer is using reverse psychology on the boys to get revenge. The boys get paranoid and maneuver around places around the hotel grounds for a while. Emma then shows Fin that she took some kind of coin from the Marvins' room, much to Fin's protest. The boys then plan on getting a good prank in on Bummer by filling the kiddie pool full of squids, and messing with the brakes on his golf cart so he'll land in the pool. The boys get the help of Lo and Fin to pull off the prank. When Bummer heads for the ramp though, he overshoots it and crashes the cart, seemingly killing him. The groms plan on having Bummer's death kept quiet until the business investor comes along. Emma is then seen waiting on the Marvins again and notices that one of the boys are in trouble, much to her pleasure. The businessman comes though and insists to see Bummer. Lo tells them that they will get him. The groms then drag Bummer around like a rag doll while he wears sunglasses. When the guy agrees to help the hotel, he asks to talk to Bummer about it alone. The gang believes they are screwed, but as it turns out, Bummer is faking being dead. Emma then loses the coin that she took from the Marvins and tries to find it by using a metal detector, but fails. When she encounters Mrs. Marvin at the front entrance, Emma confesses to taking the coin, but as it turns out the coin was actually from an arcade, and the Marvins were actually looking for Todd's retainer. Mrs. Marvin then admits they do act rude at times, and apologizes to Emma and gives her a generous tip for her trouble. In Bummer's office, the groms all believe they are dead due to their prank backfiring, and believe they are getting hard time for it. The guest comes in and gets the staff out of the office. The groms are now waiting in the lobby when they hear the guest screaming. A police car comes into the lobby, the groms agree to no more pranks, and Bummer comes out of the vehicle alive. As it turns out, Wipeout informed Bummer about the prank, and in exchange for free meals from the buffet, Snack Shack disguised himself as the guest. Bummer finally gets his revenge as he pranks the groms. The boys feel bummed about being pranked by Bummer, but the girls pull a big prank of their own by setting a sleeping Bummer out to sea. Trivia *The Total Drama Action theme song and opening montage are being seen on a widescreen TV in the Dining Room. *It is implied in this episode that the Marvins are stereotypically rude American tourists when Mrs. Marvin disdainfully calls Emma a Canadian after Emma tries to get Todd and Mark to behave themselves and their parents to discipline them better while serving them at the Pirate Ship. Category:Episodes Category:Articles requring pictures Category:Season 1